Counterparts
by Pholly-da
Summary: So, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy get 'makeovers' from the manager and a team of so called professional makeover artists. Now, they get replaced, and how do they deal with being replaced, and terrible makeovers? Anthropomorphic/Furries AU. Genders in 1st chapter. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1-Changes

**I don't own FNAF. Scott Cawthon does.**

 **Bonnie, Mangle, and Goldie (Golden Freddy) are female. Toy Bonnie is male. Puppet is male. Springtrap (he will be in here) is male. That's because I ship him with Goldie. I'm only evening things out.**

~{Prolouge}~

"They're getting too old." The manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza said. "We have to get new preformers."

"But, how will they react?" Asked one employee.

"Well, we can't have them forever." Another employee commented. "They have to be replaced."

"All in favor of replacing them?"

Most of the employees raised their hands.

"All in favor of keeping them?"

Only two employees raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. We're going to replace them."

"But, we should at least try to make them look different, right?"

"OK, that first. If that fails, we replace them."

~{Later that week...}~

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica just finished the last performance of the day, Freddy with his microphone, Bonie with her guitar, and Chica with her cupcake.

Freddy had a light brown dress shirt and over that, a black sleeveless vest. Sitting on top of the light brown dress shirt, sat a bow tie. His top had and brown, furry bear ears sta on top of his hair. Blue jeans covered his legs.

Bonnie had a matching red bow tie, and a very light grey sleeveless vest over a purple shirt. Her black skirt cover her legs along with purpl leggings. Her purple bunny ears covered her dark violet hair, which was held in a ponytail by a red rubber hair band.

Chica had a yellow dress which covered a dark great shirt, and an apron that said 'Let's Eat!' covered her lower part of her dress. She wore boot which matched the markings of chicken feet. Her blonde hair was mostly let down, except for a small section of it, which was tied in a ponytail off to the side. A middle section of her hair stood up on it's own.

The manager walked up to them and said something shocking.

"Ok, we're going to make you guys look different."

"Wait, don't we look fine just the way we are?" Freddy asked.

"No no no...people are getting bored of that." He continued. "We need changes. Change is good."

"We have a team to help with the makeover. I can assure you, it'll be fine."

Freddy still felt unsure. Bonnie tugged his sleeve, since she was smaller by a bit.

"I'm not sure about this." She said quietly.

"We all aren't." Chica said. "But, we could give it a try..."

"Alright, let's get this started." Mr. Manager said. "How about...you first?" He pointed to Bonnie.

"Me?" She asked. "Ok..."

She followed the team of people into a dark room, and they shut the door.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Chica were waiting outside, when Foxy came out from his cove.

"What be going on?" He asked.

Foxy had a black coat over a V-necked shirt, and had a red sash as a belt. Maroon colored pants covered his legs, and fox ears poked out of his red-orange hair. His pirate hook and eyepatch gave the final touch.

"Some people are giving us makeovers." Freddy explained. "I'm not sure about this though."

"Who's in there now?" The fox-pirate asked again.

"Bonnie." Chica replied.

"Oh no. You know how sensitive she be, right?"

"Oh no, you're right." Freddy said.

Then came terrifying screams from inside the room. Painful, terrible screams, that sounded like something out of the scene of a horror movie.

"BONNIE!" Freddy yelled, banging on the door. "BONNIE!"

"We knew this was a bad idea." Chica said, worry in her voice.

"How long will this be?" Foxy asked.

"We don't know." Freddy replied, tears in his eyes. "We can only wait."

The screams continued for about 5 more minutes, until they saw the big door open, and a wave of purple hair run past.

Bonnie was crying. It hurt so much, and she looked...very different. Ugly is not the right word. More like...deformed.

"Bonnie, wait!" Freddy yelled. But it was too late. She had already gotten to her dressing room, and locked the door with a _click_.

The boys turned around to find that Chica was gone.

"Oh no!" Freddy exclaimed. "Not Chica too!"

Another set of painful, terrible screams came from within the mysterious room.

"No!" The boys said together.

Minutes later, Chica came out of the door, sobbing and running into Foxy's arms. Her mouth extended, and big enough that she possibly could fit her whole hand into it. Her hands, wrapped in casts. Scars covered her body, and rips in her dress.

"Oh, lassie!" Foxy exclaimed. "What did they do to you?"

"This is an outrage!" Freddy barked. "Change our friends back!"

"I'm afraid we cannot. They have to heal."

"That's gonna take forever."

"Well, we tried. You next."

"Wait wha..?!"

Freddy never finished his sentence. He was dragged off into the mystery room.

"No!"

Some more screams came for about 5 or 6 minutes, until Freddy stumbled out of the room.

"My freckles!" Freddy yelled. "They're gone!"

Freddy's freckles were gone, and there were scratches and scars all over his body. His vest was gone, and his clothing was ripped in some areas.

"Not me any day!" Foxy said. "Aye, I can't stand the bad changes."

"If you want to play it hard...take him down."

The team tackled Foxy down, and dragged him into the mysterious room.

"NNNNOOOO!" He yelled.

Foxy was only in there for a minute or less, then came out, with more scars on his body, and more rips in his shirt and pants.

"This is terrible!" Freddy said. "We need to.."

He turned around, but the crew was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

"They're gone!" Chica said.

It was a wonder that Chica could still talk, since her mouth seemed unmovable.

"They got you, too?"

Goldie just teleported into the room. She no longer had her freckles, and had rips in her clothing, and scars covering her body. She looked a lot like Freddy, except the fact that she wore mostly yellow-gold, and her hair was a nice shade of blonde.

"They just left." Freddy said.

"They got me during your guy's shift." Goldie replied sadly. "Spring said I look fine, though."

Springtrap and Goldie were dating, and since Goldie can teleport, she can get into the safe room, where Springtrap was located. They spent all the time they could together. But Springtrap preferred to stay inside the safe room, because he never really liked being the center of attention. Being the center of attention was Fredbear's Family Diner, but that's another story.

"Where's Bonnie?" Goldie asked suddenly.

"Oh, she's in there." Freddy replied sadly, pointing to her dressing room.

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know. She just ran away, and we didn't get to see it."

"Why not try and talk to her?"

"You think that'll work?"

"It might."

Freddy had always liked Bonnie, not the friend way. The love way. And he was going to comfort her.

Freddy walked to Bonnie's dressing room, and knock on the door softly.

"Bonnie? You in there?"

"Go away!" She replied hastily.

"You sure? I wanna help."

"No. Just go away!"

Freddy was surprised. She never acted like this, ever. He felt like...he was...

Abandoned.

A single tear fell onto the floor outside of the room. Then another. And Freddy found himself crying, sobbing hard tears. He walked away sadly.

When his band mates found him crying when he returned, they all gasped, and rushed to comfort him. They sat him down, and asked him to tell them what happened.

He tried to explain it the best he could, but when you're crying, it's kinda hard to talk.

"S-she j-just t-t-turned away *sob* from me *sniff* a-a-and I f-f-feel ab-b-bandoned."

This is a very rare moment for Freddy to be crying, guys. He never does.

"Look lad, I know what it be like to be abandoned." Foxy said. "But ye can pull through. I know ye can."

"Is there something wrong?" A voice asked.

Freddy looked up, and so did everyone else.

There were 4 people looking down. One of them looked a lot, and I mean a lot like Freddy. He had red rosy cheeks, and his vest was brown, but had lighter brown stripes on it. Under that vest was a lighter brown dress shirt. His vest curled down into 2 parts, which made him look like a fancy brown penguin. He had a top hat and brown bear ears, which covered his neat brown hair, which had a strip of light brown down the sides of his hair. His bow tie sat on his chest.

Another boy wore a sleeveless blue vest over a darker blue shirt, and he wore shorts. His hair held blue bunny ears, and the finishing touch was a red bow tie. He also had strips of neon blue color down the sides of his hair. This boy also had red rosy cheeks.

There was also a girl, who had pigtails in her hair, and a part of it stood up on its own. She had strips of neon yellow down the sides of her hair. Her tank top had ruffles near the place where you'd put your arms, and on the bottom of it. She had pink shorts, and ballet slippers, which made her certainly look like a ballerina. She had pink rosy cheeks.

Another girl was right beside her, and she had grey-ish hair, with fox ears sitting on top. On the sides were pink streaks of hair. Speaking of hair, she had two long strips of it running down her back. She had a very dark grey T-shirt, and over that was a tank top, with suspenders that held her shorts up. Her cowboy boots and eyepatch gave it away, and over all of that, was a cape, or cloak, that covered most of that clothing. A fox tail poked out from behind.

Behind them all were two final boys. One was very short, and he held a balloon in one hand, and a sign that said 'Balloons!' in the other. He wore a striped shirt, and shorts with simple brown shoes. A cap with a little pinwheel on it sat on top of his brown hair. His red rosy cheeks made him look extra cute.

The other boy was much taller, and skinnier. He had a black jacket with some which stripes at the sleeve end, and wore black jeans with white stripe at the jeans were some more white stripes.. His face was full of makeup, and it was painted all white, with purple strips that lead to red rosy cheeks. On top of all that was his messy black hair.

The gang stared at them in awe.

"Who are you guys?" Chica asked.

"Us?" Asked the brown haired one. "We're the Toys."

 **OMG so long! I must've worked for hours!**


	2. Chapter 2-Replaced and Hidden

**Hey, cliffhanger! I'm gonna try to do that. Suspense thing, you know?**

 **Names of the Toys (called by everyone)**

 **Fred-Toy Freddy**

 **Bon-Toy Bonnie (Called 'Lil Bon by Bonnie)**

 **Chia-Toy Chica**

 **Mangle-Mangle (Toy Foxy)**

 **Mari-Marionette/Puppet**

 **BB-Balloon Boy**

 **So into the story.**

 **[Text that looks like this is a little comment from me in the story]**

"The Toys?" Freddy sniffed.

"Yeah." Said the brown haired one. "I'm Fred, and this is Bon," The blue haired one. "Chia," The ballerina. "Mangle," The one in the cloak. "BB," The balloon holding kid. "And Mari." The black one.

"I'm Freddy, and this is Chica, Foxy, and Goldie." Freddy sniffed. "However, our other friend is...elsewhere."

"Why, where is that friend?"

"In her dressing room. You see, we just got 'makeovers', and now we...we can't preform."

"I got a cold rejection from her. I like her. But more then a friend. I...I love her. When I first performed with her, it just seemed like we made the perfect duo. But getting rejected by someone you love...it's heartbreaking."

~{Flashback}~

 _"Bonnie? You in there?"_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"You sure? I wanna help."_

 _"No. Just go away!"_

~{Flashback end}~

"That's so sad!" Mangle said. "I wish I could help."

"Me too." Chia said.

"Is that why you look so sad?" Bon asked.

Freddy nodded silently. Then Chica yawned loudly.

"I think it be time to go to bed." Foxy said.

The Toys explained that they had they had their own bedrooms, so the rest went to bed.

~{Meanwhile...}~

There. That should've done it.

Bonnie finished wrapping up her face in a bandage. Only her mouth could be seen now. Half of her arm was wrapped into a cast.

No one can see me like this. She thought. No one can.

~{Flashback}~

 _"Bonnie? You in there?"_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"You sure? I wanna help."_

 _"No. Just go away!"_

~{Flashback end}~

Bonnie had a crush on Freddy. She didn't want to turn him down, but she had to. She looked terrible.

She looked in the mirror, and the glass broke. It was no use. She wasn't in shape to perform anymore.

She wasn't who she used to be.

~{Time Jump to 7:00 A.M.}~

When Chica woke up, it was 7:00 A.M. She went to the front doors, and the sign said CLOSED.

Chia, Mangle, and Goldie all came out.

"Why does the sign say CLOSED?" Chica asked.

"Oh, it's gonna stay closed for a few days, so we have some free time." Chia replied.

 **[Anime Star eyes time!]**

"I know the perfect thing we can do!" Chica said excitedly.

Chica ran into the kitchen.

"We can cook and bake today!" She said, throwing her arms out. "I have a great new recipe for these triple chocolate cupcakes that oozes chocolate out when you take a bite."

"Ooohhhh this is gonna be tasty!" Chia exclaimed.

So the girls got to work right away.

That recipe would make a dozen cupcakes. And there was a trick to make the chocolate ooze out.

This whole baking process, from ingredients to baking the cupcakes and cleaning up took almost all morning.

Mangle almost burned the cupcakes, Goldie spilled some flour and cracked and egg, but accidentally got the shell in the bowl. Chia did it almost perfectly, just as Chica did, but the jug of vegetable oil slipped out of her hand and onto the floor, where it spilled, and Chica slipped. Of course, they had a good laugh about it.

Meanwhile, the boys were watching nearby, smiling and talking among themselves.

"We can't catch up with girl power, can we?" Bon said.

"I guess ye are right." Foxy replied.

"Hehe yeah...girl power..." Freddy said, and his expression darkened into an unforgiving frown.

Foxy decided to change the subject.

"So, how did ye get hired?" He asked.

"Oh, well, the manager saw us preform at a community concert, and asked us if we wanted to work here." Fred explained. "He said he was impressed."

"Wow, well maybe someday, when our injuries heal, we can preform alongside you guys." Freddy suggested. "What do each of you guys do?"

"Well, I'm lead vocals." Fred replied. "Bon plays guitar, Chia is backup vocals and sometimes plays keyboard, and Mangle is the one who entertains everyone when we're not performing."

"Cool, the same counterparts do the same thing. This is gonna be great!"

 **[Freddy has stars in his eyes LOL]**

Meanwhile, Bonnie was in her room, just polishing her guitar, thinking about the past and whatnot. She sighed and started to play some chords.

Everyone outside heard it, and went to investigate, of course. They walked silently to the source of the sound.

Bonnie's room.

She played the chords like she's memorized this off of a music sheet, but really it was only random notes and chords.

"She's a natural!" Bon whispered. "Maybe we can have a duet..."

"If she comes out, that's the thing." Freddy whispered back.

She stopped playing, and the minute she did, the audience, or rather the people outside, started clapping and giving encores.

Bonnie's mouth was hanging slightly open, and she closed it. They moved so silently she didn't even notice them outside the door. Most of her lights were off, except for two, one by her bed and one near the door. She let her ponytail out, and her hair ran down to the middle of her back.

"Bonnie come out!" Chica said.

"Yeah come out!" Toy Bonnie said.

"No."

Freddy sighed. "Please come out." He pleaded. "We need you."

"No."

"Fine, if your not coming out, then I'm coming in."

"Ok then, I be kickin' down the door." Foxy said, placing his position to look like he was about to kick something down.

"No Foxy, we're not kicking down the door."

Foxy got out of that position, and hung his head as he stepped back.

"Someone hand me a bobby pin. We're doing it the old fashion way."

Mangle handed him a bobby pin, and a part of her long hair in pigtails came unsnapped, and poofed into normal light pink hair.

Freddy accepted the bobby pin, and within minutes, the door unlocked. Freddy was very intelligent, so it made perfect sense that he could've done this in under 10 minutes.

Chica and Goldie started to step forward, but Freddy stopped them. He had a confident look on his face, as if he was about to jump off a cliff, or stop a train.

"Let me do this by myself." Freddy explained. "I can handle it."

The blonde girls looked at each other and nodded, stepping back.

Freddy slipped his hand over the doorknob, and it opened with a creak.


	3. Chapter 3-Charlie can talk?

**Sweet, I'm making long chapters! I usual can't write for too long, but working on this for most of the week, I can probably do it. Right?**

The door opened, and a faint light leaked out from within the dark room. He closed the door behind him, as he tried to make his way in the shadowy room.

"Bonnie? Are you here?"

"Can you go away?" A voice asked from within the shadows.

Freddy managed to make his way to the bed, almost not seeing nor recognizing the person crouched on it.

"Bonnie?" Freddy reached out to touch her shoulder, but got hit by a hand. A hand wrapped in a cast.

"Bonnie, please come outside. We all miss you."

"I'm not going out looking like I do now."

"But-but, we miss you, _I_ miss you."

"Do you really think I can come out after looking like _this_!?" Turning around, Freddy gasped as the drastic changes.

"I don't care what you look like. Non of us do. We like your personality, not your looks. You know that."

"I know, but why us!?" Bonnie buried her head in his shirt, and it felt wet. Wet from tears.

"Why do we have to suffer the changes?"

Freddy felt like he was going to cry too.

"Those people were not good people. Next time I see them, I'm firing them. But this gives us a chance. A chance to start all over. A chance to live again."

Bonnie looked up at Freddy. "You think so?"

Freddy smiled that warm smile. "I know so."

"I have a confession." Freddy said.

"I have a confession, too." Bonnie replied.

"You go first." Bonnie said.

"No, you go first." Freddy insisted. "OK, we'll go together."

"Ready?"

"Ready Freddy."

They both chuckled at that little joke. Then the seriousness came back, as they both breathed slowly in, building up courage, and then out as they said,

"I love you."

The two lovebirds [little character flapping wings XD] looked at each other, as they couldn't believe what each of them both said.

"I've always loved you, ever since I started working for you. Warm smile, professional sounding singing, friendly personality, everything was just perfect." Bonnie confessed.

"Same here. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You don't work for me. You work with me. And I don't care how you look, it just matters that we're together."

Bonnie smiled and hugged him.

And in that small dark room, they probably had the best kiss of their lives.

 **[So far!]**

~{Meanwhile...}~

Everyone was waiting anxiously outside, like they were expecting that someone was in a hospital room getting tonsils out.

"We've been waiting for 10 minutes." Chia said. "What is going on?"

"Be patient." Fred told her. "We could wait a while."

Well, Fred was wrong as Freddy and Bonnie stepped out of the room, holding hands, and Bonnie's head on Freddy's shoulder.

"Did you...?" Chica asked. The two lovebirds knew what she was applying to.

"Yep, we did." Freddy replied, blushing from embarrassment and pride.

"That be great!" Foxy exclaimed. "Congrats!"

Foxy and Chica were dating for a pretty long time, so it made sense that he was congratulating them. Right?

Chia gave Bonnie a cupcake, the one that oozes chocolate, after they were done cooling down.

"This is delish! Why did I miss this?" Bonnie exclaimed.

The rest of the day, everyone was just relaxing and doing random stuff.

But through all of that, Mangle was thinking. Thinking about a very, very difficult decision.

Fred or Bon?

She liked them both. But who to choose? That was pondering in her head for quite some time. But who to pick was probably the most difficult question for a girl. She decided to ask for advice.

She tapped Goldie's shoulder. Mangle wasn't dumb, she heard that she was dating Springtrap in the back room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mangle asked.

"Of course." Goldie said. "What is it?"

"I have a question that's been pondering in my mind for a while. I like both Fred and Bon, but I don't know who to confess to."

Goldie had a very simple response.

"Well, hang out with both of them, and see who you prefer to be around. Then you can decide."

"Wow, that's really good advice." Mangle said. "How do you know all of this?"

"Well, a long time ago..actually a year ago...I was debating if I should date Freddy or Springtrap. I dated Freddy for a while, like a month, but he just didn't work for me. I tried Springtrap, and we came together like salt and pepper."

"That's so cool! Why doesn't Springtrap come out here?"

"Oh, he's a bit...shy around other people, so he prefers to stay in the back room. He likes it back there, away. It's quiet. And OMG I forgot to bring him some food!"

Goldie quickly grabbed a cupcake, and teleported out of the room, leaving Mangle standing there thinking. Fred or Bon? Fred or Bon?

That is probably the hardest question for a person. Actually the hardest question you would ever ask is where the remote is.

Chia meanwhile was helping Chica, because Chica can't use her hands :(.

"This is my cupcake." Chica said, pointing to a cupcake with adorable eyes on it. "I named him Charlie."

"He's adorable!" Chia replied, picking Charlie up. "I wish he was alive."

"Maybe he can be." A voice said behind them.

Mari just popped up out of nowhere.

"He can?" Chica asked.

"Sure I can." Mari replied. "I'm more than a person or an attraction."

Chica and Chia weren't all that sure about this situation. But they gave it a shot.

"Go ahead." Chica said.

Mari set Charlie onto the checkered floor, waved his hands and muttered an enchantment or spell or something that didn't sound familiar. It could've been Latin, or some other language. A white light surrounded Charlie, but he was still the same.

"I thought you said he would be human." Chia said. "He looks the same."

"With the enchantment I used, he won't be fully human until tomorrow morning." Mari said. "But you will notice...changes."

He left as quick as he came.

"Someone get me up from here!" A tiny voice called.

"Who said that?" Chica asked.

"Who do you think?" That tiny voice called again. "It's me, Charlie!"

The girls peered down to see that Charlie, had a mouth. And a loud one.

"What are you gawking at?" Charlie barked. "Get me off this floor!"

"Well, he's a loud mouth." Chia muttered.

"What was that?!" Charlie demanded.

"Nothing..."

Chica and Chia ran to where the others where seated and talking.

"Guys, guess what? Charlie can talk!"


	4. Chapter 4-A Not Pizza Dinner

**YOLO. I just published this story a while ago, like a few days ago, and it's already gotten over 100 views. That must be a new record...well, anyway, let's go onwards! BTW, I wrote 3 chapters ahead of time, before I published the story, so people won't be stuck on one chapter. Now onwards!**

"He can talk?" Freddy asked. "That sounds pretty much impossible."

"Well, I can talk!" Charlie barked.

Everyone froze except Chica and Chia, and expressed blank and surprised facial expressions.

"Lemme guess." Bon stated. "Mari?"

Chica and Chia nodded.

"Yeah, he's not...normal. We just met him one day, and he was a mystery. He never expressed his feelings, nor used his full potential, at least when everyone's watching."

"Strange." Bonnie said. "But super cool."

Then Charlie started to shake, like he was dancing to the Harlem Shake or something.

"What's going on?" Chia asked.

"I don't know, but take cover!" Fred yelled.

Everyone ducked under a table, while Foxy hid in his little cove. Another bright light shone around Charlie, and in an instant, he was...running.

Wait, running?! Is that correct?

 **[*Checks script*]**

Alright, I guess it is.

"I CAN RUN!" Charlie screamed as he ran around the whole pizzeria. He crashed into the kitchen, pots and pan clanking and clunking against each other.

"Hold on Charlie." Chica said, running into the kitchen and picking him up swiftly. "Take it easy."

"Sorry." Charlie apologized. "I've never ran before. I took it a bit too far."

"Awww, I can't stay mad at you. I forgive you."

Chica cuddled with Charlie, but then Chica noticed something. He now had hands.

"You have hands!" Chica shouted.

"This day keeps getting more interesting." Foxy said, peering out of his cove. "I like it."

Freddy looked at a nearby clock, and noticed it was 5:00 P.M.

"Yo guys, it's just about time for dinner." Freddy said, pointing to the clock.

"And we all know what's for dinner!" Chica said. "PIZZA!"

Everyone groaned.

"What's wrong with pizza?"

"We've had it too many times." Freddy said. "Why not have some salad, waffles, or something other then pizza?!"

"We the Toys have had pizza too much when we were on the road!" Fred explained sharply. "We're not being reminded of that!"

"Ok, what do you guys want?" Chica groaned.

"How about burgers?" Foxy suggested. "They be easy and fast to cook."

"Ok, burgers it is."

"Wait, can you cook me a vegetarian burger?" Puppet asked, literally appearing out of nowhere. Again.

"Ok then, and you guys are lucky that I can cook burgers."

Chica got out a portable grill from a dusty cabinet under the pizza oven. The griddle itself was covered with a flipping two inches of dust. They haven't cooked burgers for such a long time.

"I'll help." Chica said. "I fliped pancakes all the time when I lived with my parents. Burgers are just smaller, and meatier."

Together, Chica and Chia flipped burgers for 12 people, cooking them for about five minutes each, so it took about a half and hour to cook all those burgers, and put cheese on them, plus another half an hour to fry some fries.

 **[I hope I did the math right. I haven't worked on math much this summer.]**

Chica got some ketchup and mustard from the fridge, while Chia got some pickles and some mayo. Don't judge. Some people like mayo.

"Burgers are served." Chia said, placing down a plate full of patties, fresh off the grill.

Chica grabbed some buns and the fries, and set them next to the warm and juicy patties. Everyone viciously raced to grab a patty, except for the girls and Mari. The the other boys raced for buns, ketchup, and other condiments. Foxy dug his teeth into the burger, and tasted the warmth, and cheese. However, Mari cut his burger into fourths, eating the fourths one by one, and chewed them slowly and tried to taste every bit.

"These burgers be amazing!" Foxy exclaimed. "Thanks Chica and Chia."

"Ohh, it was nothing." Chica said.

"As long as you guys are impressed and had the delicious taste!" Chia added, winking.

Freddy ate a bit slower than Foxy, but still loved that juicy taste. Before he moved to live in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he remembered experiencing that taste, as his dad made excellent burgers, ribs, bacon, and other meaty treats. However, his mother preferred to cook 'rabbit food' other than meat. The burgers reminded him of his amazing parents.

 _Thanks mom and dad._ Freddy spoke in his head. _For the cooking, hugs, everything._

Bonnie didn't race for a burger as the boys did, because that was very unladylike anyway. And boys would always be boys. She drizzled ketchup on her burger, and cheese on her fries.

"What are those?" Bon asked, pointing to the fries coated with cheese.

"Oh, these are cheese fries." Bonnie replied. "I used to eat them all the time when I was little."

"Oh really? I used to put ketchup on my Mac 'n Cheese when I was like, 5. I don't do it anymore though." Bon explained, biting into his burger. "Back then, it used to be the best thing than buttered toast. And I don't eat butter!"

Bonnie laughed so hard, some ketchup came out of her nose. She wiped the red stuff off her face.

"Ok, Lil' Bon, that was hilarious! KETCHUP came out of my nose!"

"Wait, Lil' Bon?"

"Sure, yeah. It's a nickname, dum-dum. You're kinda like the copy of me, except you wear blue, and...a boy..."

Bon shrugged and went back to munching on his burger, savoring get each bite.

"Hey Bonnie." Freddy said out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Bonnie asked, since her mouth was full of cheeseburger bits.

"Well, ah...I dunno how to put this..."

 **[*Awkward silence*]**

Bonnie stared at Freddy, silence coming to her. She wanted to say something, but she could not.

"Well, is it fine if we could..date, or something like that?" Freddy awkwardly asked.

Bonnie swallowed her food, and put a wide smile on her face.

"Of course! What would you think?!"

They hugged, holding and grasping each other tightly, like the kind of hug your parents would give you.

"Freddy and Bonnie sittin' in a tree..." Fred started, but was interupped by Bonnie punching him, which was her silent way of saying, "Shut up."

Soon enough, everyone was stuffed with burgers, fries, and cheese. And there were a LOT of dishes to clean. So some of the other girls volunteered.

Bonnie, Chia, and Goldie agreed to help, after of course Goldie brought a burger to Springtrap. Mangle however didn't want to do that, because she never really wanted to be a mom or maid or something like that. So, doing 12 dishes with 4 people, one dish each person, took about half an hour.

Goldie put the last dish in the dishwasher, and turned it on.

"Done." She sighed.

Bonnie, Goldie, Chica, and Chia walked over and sat down, listening to the conversation that the boys (and Mangle) were having.

"...And then I said, 'Why don't you get suspenders and see how that feels?!'" Mangle finished telling a story, and everyone laughed.

Then Bonnie heard a little kid saying, "Hi, do you want a balloon?"

Bonnie turned around and saw BB.

"Sure."

But as soon as she said that, he was running away screaming.

"What...where...how?" Bonnie stumbled on words.

"Oh yeah, he get's scared easily." Mari explained.

"I...scared a fellow performer?"

Bonnie felt sad and lonely, because she had never scared any costumer nor performer. She buried her face in her hands, and it looked almost exactly like when she first got her 'makeover' and ran away.

~{Flashback}~

 _Bonnie was crying. It hurt so much, and she looked...very different. Ugly is not the right word. More like...deformed._

~{Flashback end}~

Bonnie felt a hand cover her head, and started to rub it. She looked up silently, and Freddy was the one rubbing her head. Then Foxy and Goldie joined in. Pretty soon, everyone was patting her head. She sat up, and had what was probably the biggest group hug ever.

"You guys are the bestest friends I ever had." Bonnie said.

"You're a great friend too." Bon replied.

"Thanks guys, and Lil' Bon."

After that very comfortable and heartwarming moment, the gang sat around a TV, and watched a horror movie, which was about a man murdering 6 kids, and stuffing them into animatronics suits, forever haunting those suits.

 **[Sound familiar? ^v^]**

Chica was not comfortable watching this kind of stuff, so Foxy held her the whole time, while she was shuddering and covering her eyes.

The movie was and hour and 30 minutes long, so when the movie was over, they decided to play a little game, of Hide 'N' Seek Jumpscare.

So, the game goes that there's a seeker, that finds the hiders. But, the seeker acts as a person in a haunted house, and when the hiders hear the seeker coming, they have to scare the seeker by jumping out at them, or a jumpscare, and has to chase the seeker until the seeker is caught by the hider. And there is a safe zone, and if the seeker can get to the safe zone in time, then the hider becomes a seeker. But if the hider catches the seeker, then the hider becomes the new seeker, and everyone hides in a different spot.

They played this until about 9:30, and everyone was pooped. And they got ready for bed, and slept like a baby for the whole night.

When everyone woke, they woke pretty much at the same time, 10:00, a which meant they slept for more then 10 hours.

When everyone entered the dining area for breakfast, they spotted a young boy that looked about the same age as BB.

His hair was all pink, and he had a vivid pink shirt under the straps of brown overalls. His hair was short-medium long, and in that was what looked like a candle.

"Hi guys." He said. "I'm Charlie."

 **Ok, so remember how in the last chapter Mangle debating who she should confess her feelings to, and her choices were either Fred or Bon? Well, that's coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5-Breakfast and Bathroom Drama

**Hey FNAF fans! I'm baaaaaaaaaack!**

Everyone stared in disbelief at the boy, who said that he was Charlie.

"Is it really you?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." The boy answered.

"Ok, what's my dearest ambition?"

"To make kids happy and have peace in the world."

"Guess it really is him." Chia said.

"Wow, Charlie, this is cool!" Chica said, hugging him.

"Well I'm hungry." Freddy interrupted. "Who wants breakfast?"

Everyone shouted "YES!", and everyone got to work, to prepare breakfast for the next few days. Freddy and Foxy got straight to work on some bacon. Bonnie and Mangle started making and flipping pancakes. Chica and Goldie got started on eggs, and Chia and Bon started making toast and covering them with butter and jelly.

#Together_Breakfast

Charlie hung out with BB and Mari, since both of them didn't cook. They talked mostly plans, and whatnot, you know.

"Hey Bonnie." Mangle said, pointing to a pancake that just landed on her head. Apparently, she tried to flip a pancake the professional way, without a spatula.

Bonnie chuckled. "Making that perfect takes time." She explained. "You don't get it perfect the first time."

On another part of the kitchen, Foxy and Freddy made 5 pieces of bacon already.

Foxy sniffed the bacon, sizzling in the pan.

"Aye, it smell delicious." He commented. He got right over the pan, until he screamed "OW ME EYE!"

"Sizzle equals squirting." Freddy said. "You don't wanna get too close."

"Thanks for telling me that now, lad."

Chica and Goldie fried eggs, and the yolk oozed out when you cut it. That was pretty cool, and kinda gross.

Chia spread some butter onto a toasted piece of bread, and Bon spread some jelly on it. While Chia's back was turned, he'd dip his finger into the jelly and lick it off. He got away with it about 5 times, before Chia put a stop to it.

Everyone was done after half an hour, and everyone dug into a delicious breakfast. Of course, the boys raced for pancakes, except for Mari. Mildly mannered if you ask me.

"OOHH this is amazing!" Freddy said. "We cooked an amazing breakfast."

Just to pass time, everyone finished in an hour, and since they were SO full, they all decided to skip lunch. And have some F-U-N.

BB slowly approached Bonnie and tapped her shoulder. She whipped around so fast her purple hair barely missed the little boy.

"Hey, I'm sorry about running away yesterday. I got a little surprised. I'd never seen someone like, well you."

Bonnie looked down at the little balloon holding boy, and supposed that it wasn't his fault, or her fault, or anyone's fault. She smiled.

"It's fine. I forgive you."

Bonnie and BB hugged, as if they've been friends since birth.

The game this time, was flashlight tag. Of course, Freddy was 'it', beacuse he was the only one who actually can see in the dark. And can light up.

Foxy switched off the lights, and immediately Freddy lit up, playing the Toreador March.

"Does he do this often?" Fred asked.

"Only when the power goes off." Chica replied. "You see, the power in the building's power is kinda bad, so the management installed chips in our costumes, so when the power goes out, Freddy plays his jingle so the kids know where we are, and aren't so scared until the power comes back on. Me and Bonnie's are broken though."

They played flashlight tag until it was about 12:00. But they agreed to skip lunch. So, everyone just decided to shower and get dressed. The building had 2 bathrooms. Two near the dining area, one being the men's and the other the women's. They both had showers. However, they both had more then one shower., which was off limits to the customers unless they had been very smelly. Both bathrooms had about 5 showers each, so they could shower at multiple times. And they both had one big bathtub that was curtained off, and off limits for the costumers.

Chia ran back to her dressing room, which was colored pink in the walls, with gold little bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Mangle's was very simple, with white walls and pink bedsheets. Bon's had a baby blue color cover his walls, and a white bed with matching bedsheets. Fred's however, was a beige color of the walls, and light brown bedsheets.

Bonnie grabbed her lavender bathrobe, which was hanging off of a hanger, which was clipped onto her door. Her entire room was covered in the color purple, with glass bulbs hanging on wires. Freddy's room had light brown walls, with little bears covering his blanket on the bed, which he had since he was 5 years old. Chica's had yellow wall, with an anime character on the wall opposite of the door. Foxy had red walls and orange bedsheets.

She rushed to the ladie's room, and was surprised to find that she was the first in there. Hanging her bathrobe on a wrack, she started to strip off her clothes, hanging them along with the lavender bathrobe.

 **[BTWs, imagine this as like one of those Japanese bathing tubs, like in most anime. If you don't watch anime, TOO BAD, you don't know what I'm talking about.]**

As Bonnie was about to take off the last of her clothes, the door creaked open. Turning around, Bonnie looked, to see that it was not a girl, but a boy. It was Bon, covering his eyes.

"Hey, I have a question. For guitar, was it the F chord or the G chord for Freddy's main song?"

"G chord." Bonnie replied.

"Thanks."

Bon closed the door behind him with a creak, and opened his eyes when he was sure he was outside the bathroom.

"Excuse me!" Mangle called, as she rushed past Bon, entering the ladies bathroom. What Bon didn't see, was that she was blushing.

She opened the door, and slammed it shut, and saw Bonnie just closing the shower curtain, and then hearing the sounds of the shower turning on, and the water hitting the smooth floor.

~{Meanwhile, in the men's room o.O}~

[I'm female, so yeah, sorry for the face. Moving on.]

Bon had just entered the men's room, to see that all of the other boys were already there, except Mari. He was smart, and took a shower early. Balloon Boy was happily splashing around in the bathtub, like there was not a care in the world. Foxy was in the middle of striping down, and his shirt was hanging on a wrack, which meant he was shirtless.

 **[^v^ Shirtless Foxy. A fangirl's dream.]**

Freddy had already stepped into the shower, his feet visible under the shower curtain. In another shower, Fred was showering, and what smelled of lilac and lavender came from his shower.

In the bathroom next door, Bonnie just realized that her shampoo was missing. Turning off the shower, she opened the curtain and grabbed her bathrobe, wrapped it around her, and opened the door. She passed Chica along the way. Covering her eyes, like what Bon did, she knocked on the door, and heard a "Come in." And she opened the door to a forbidden place for girls.

"Can I open my eyes?" She first asked.

"No." Freddy replied, slightly opening the curtain, revealing his head. "It's the MEN'S ROOM."

"Right, right. So, has anyone seen, or smelled my shampoo? It smells like lavender and lilac."

Every boy turned towards the shower where Fred was showering. He poked his head out of the shower which he was in. He groaned, stepping out and wrapped a towel around his waist, and took Bonnie's shampoo, and hastily handed it to her.

"Thanks, and buy your own shampoo." Bonnie said, and walked out of the door.

The boys giggled, but BB giggled the loudest.

"She owned you!" Bon laughed.

"Ye should see the look on ye face!" Foxy said, laughing in between words.

"Still, you really need special shampoo for your hair?" Freddy asked. "I mean, by the looks of it, it was a strengthening shampoo, and it will break away dandruff."

Fred gave the 'faraway look.'

"Look, I need that. MY HAIR IS IN DANGER!" He shouted.

And this is exactly why everyone calls him 'girly' behind his back.

 **[Fred is heavily based off a guy I had in my 5th grade class. He cared about his hair so much, even someone just TOUCHING it, it would be his annoying and almost ruin his day. LOL I'm just joking about the ruining his day part. But still, he cared about his hair TOO much. Also based heavily off of my friend's cousin, who cared about his hair and combed it EVERY FRICKIN MINUTE!]**

The door opened again, and this time it was another boy. He had dirty blonde hair, and a purple bow tie, and a grey vest, with a yellow shirt under that. He wore blue jeans, and bunny ears came out of his head.

"Hey guys." This mystery guy said. "Remember me?"

"Springtrap!"

~{Girl's Bathroom}~

All of the girls were in the bathroom, and were just talking and chatting away.

"Yeah, I made Springtrap come out and take a shower, or a bath, or something, because he needs it." Goldie said.

"Well, girl power comes over all." Chia said.

"Yeah, girl power!" Chica shouted.

"So, any love updates?" Bonnie asked from within the tub. She had finished in the shower, and with suds still in her hair, had transferred to the tub.

"Well...I kinda like Fred...I never really told anyone..." Chia muttered.

"Well, then tell him!" Bonnie urged. "There's no time like the present!"

"I guess you're right...but I get nervous about this kind of stuff."

"Well, it's fine. He'll still like you." Chica said. "When I confessed to Foxy, he still liked me. We even started dating, and it's been almost 6 months."

Foxy and Chica were the power couple of the whole town. All the girls were so envious of her, because everyone thought Foxy was super hot. After all, his name means 'attractive'.

"Ok, I'll try later."

Meanwhile, in the boy's bathroom, the boys were also chatting away.

"This feels good." Freddy said, just transferred from the shower and into the tub. "I could sit here forever."

"You never told us how old you guys are." Bon said, also in the warm tub. "Tell us now!"

"Well, I be the oldest, I'm 15." Foxy said.

"Second oldest, at 14. Bonnie and Chica are both 13." Freddy explained.

"Oh, well I'm 12." Bon said. "Mari is 14."

"I'm also 12. Chia and Mangle are both 11." Fred explained.

"And I'm 7!" Balloon Boy exclaimed.

Then Freddy explained that Springtrap was 17, and Goldie was 15.

"Just a little bit older than the rest." He confirmed.

"Well, I have a bit of a confession." Bon said. "I-I-I really, really, like Chia."

What the boys didn't know was that the girls were listening in to the conversation. Mainly Bonnie, Goldie, and Mangle.

When Mangle heard that Bon liked Chia, who liked Fred, she was probably the most disappointed person in the world. To add in, she was in the middle of a love rectangle! A sad look came upon her face, and she looked away. Goldie noticed, and put her hand on Mangle's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I promise."

Mangle smiled, and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the shower, closing the curtain, and turned on the hot water. How it felt good.

But Springtrap and Foxy were hatching the perfect plan. For a prank. So, some of the boys would be blindfolded, and then dragged into the girl's bathroom. Simple but perfect. They managed to round up Bon, Fred, and Freddy, and the three grabbed towels and wrapped them around their waists. Foxy and Springtrap blindfolded them and with all their might, they dragged their victims into girl's bathroom, as silently as they could.

The girls didn't notice of course. They kept chatting away.

Freddy sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like lilac and lavender, and everyone's voice is high?" He asked.

The bathroom fell silent. The girls turned their heads to see some people who weren't supposed to be there.

They all screamed once they realized what was going on.

"F-Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "What are you doing here? And why are you blindfolded? And nearly naked?"

Then Freddy did realize what was going on. They were dragged into the GIRL'S BATHROOM.

"FOXY! SPRINGTRAP!" He screamed. You could probably hear him throughout the whole restaurant.

"They dragged you in here?" Chica asked. "I'm going to kill Foxy..."

"Well, since we're in here, we might as well stay." Bon said.

"Bonnie can I borrow you're shampoo?" Fred asked.

"No frickin way!" Bonnie said. "Your hair and lack of shampoo is your own problem!"

Mangle poked her head out the shower curtain.

"Wait, stay?"

 **Ok guys, just a note, some of the character's personality traits and such are based off of MINE. My Bonnie design is heavily based off of me cosplaying as Bonnie. Freddy's dad cooking great meats and his mother cooking vegetables is based off of my own parents. Mangle not wanting to do the dishes in Vhapter 4 I believe is like me not wanting to do any chores. So, that's it! Goodbye, and see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6-Sleepovers and Stuff

**I'm back! And uh, Freddy, Bon, and Fred decided to stay in the girl's bathroom last chapter. I'm not sure if they can stay blindfolded forever...**

"Stay here?" Mangle asked, flinching.

"Uh, sure, yeah." Bon said.

Mangle was blushing red and was having a practical nosebleed in her mind. She sank under the water to hide the redness in her face.

[LOL anime reference.]

"I'm cold." Fred shivered. "Can someone lead me to the tub or something?"

"I will!" Chia exclaimed, and grabbed Fred's hand, leading him to the tub. He kinda slipped a little bit, but he got in.

"Oh, yeah, you might wanna hang this up." Fred said, handing his towel to whoever his hand felt first.

All of the girls were surprised, and disgusted. A naked guy, sitting in a tub in the girl's bathroom. All of the non-blindfolded people felt like they were gonna be sick. Especially the person who had the bathrobe in her hand. And that was Goldie.

"This is kinda gross." She muttered, dropping the wet towel on the floor.

"Ok, I'm getting in now." Freddy said. "Everyone shut your eyes, or you're dead."

The girls all shut their eyes as Freddy removed the towel from his body, and guided himself to the tub, sliding into the warm water, still blindfolded.

"I'm in." Freddy said. "You can open them up."

When Bonnie opened her eyes, she slid over next to Freddy, resting her head on his shoulder. On the outside, Freddy was smiling. On the inside, he was kind grossed out. He kinda felt tenderness, on the inside and out. But mostly on the outside. Her skin, it was baby soft.

 **[LOL kinda like my skin.]**

Bonnie felt an arm around her, and soon enough she realized it was Freddy's.

 _Just like a couple._ She thought. _Just like a real couple._

Chia pretty much had enough of the drama, and she was out, with a pink bathrobe wrapped around her like a warm hug. She grabbed her dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

She returned to her bedroom where she started doing her makeup and combing her hair.

Meanwhile, Bonnie tried not to look down into the tub. Even though bubbles floated here and there, she tried.

Not much happened after that.

After some time, everyone just decided to get out. Foxy in the other bathroom carried BB out of the tub, and dried him off.

"Foxy, that was the best prank ever." Springtrap told him.

"Aye, I agree." Foxy said.

When they all came out, they discovered that it was almost 2:00. Red and orange leaves blew around, as it was nearing September, and fall came extremely early. "A very fast climate change." The weather forecasters called it.

That night, both Chica and Goldie scolded their boyfriends, and the boys apologized not to do it again.

Days past, not knowing how many past since there was no calendar to record days on. The restaurant reopened later that week, and customers came flooding in, day in and day out. Freddy and the rest of the originals however, stayed in their dressing rooms, regularly visiting each other.

As the weeks past, and August became September, customers weren't flooding in as much, due to school and work, which gave the Toys more break time. At least on weekdays. Weekends were crazy.

"I'm getting a headache." Chia said, rubbing her head one day. It was nearly 8:00 PM. "I'm not sure how long I have to work like this."

"Are you kidding?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I've been working here since I was your age!"

Chia's eyes widened. "My respect has grown for you."

Chica walked in at the moment.

"I just had an idea! Why not have a sleepover? Boys with boys and girls with girls?"

"Not a bad idea." Bonnie said. "Why don't we go ask the others?"

They split and asked everyone, and they said yes, except for Goldie, who was planning to spend the night with Springtrap in the back room.

The girls gathered up their sleeping bags, makeup, and PJs. They all agreed that Mangle's dressing room would be the one, since it was a little messy and she was too lazy to pick it up.

The boys agreed to sleep in Freddy's room ("Why me?!" He shouted.) and only brought sleeping bags, except for Fred, who brought a hair brush, PJs with cats on them, and slippers.

"At least I don't strip down to cold boxers!" He exclaimed. "How do men live like that?!"

...

The girls entered Mangle's room and began to lay out the sleeping bags. They sat down, and began talking about dating status and stuff like that. What they didn't know was that the boys were listening outside.

"Freddy and I have been fine." Bonnie explained. "I just wish we could do something romantic."

"Yes!" Freddy whispered, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm gonna fix that small problem."

"Oh, yeah boys." Chica said. "Foxy and I...I'm not sure how he'll ever express his feelings. He doesn't ever tell me when something is wrong."

"My lass...wants to know how I feel?" Foxy asked softly. Lass was his special name for Chica, and never really expressed his feelings, mostly because he was afraid that Chica would break up with him, and he didn't want that to happen. EVER.

"Ugh, it's kinda annoying when boys get so dense." Mangle said. "It's like Bon will never notice."

Bon's ears nor his mind couldn't comprehend what Mangle just said. She...liked him? He was in a love triangle! Mangle liked him, and he liked Chia. So many thoughts were flooding into his head like a river.

Bonnie then noticed there were shadows outside the door, and started brushing her hair into pigtails. A smirk came onto her face, having an idea in her head.

"You know, Freddy's not spending that much time with me. Maybe I should break up with him."

Freddy was outraged. And when he get's angry, it's not pretty. If you saw it, you could swear that steam was coming out of his head. He slammed the door open.

"No, you're not!" He shouted.

The girls except Bonnie were dumbfounded.

"Knew it." She smirked, finishing the last of the details of her pigtails. She walked over and hugged him. "I was joking."

Suddenly, Freddy knew exactly what was going on.

"Dang it!" He whisper shouted. He just blew it.

Mangle turned bright red. If the boys were outside, then Bon heard her! She rushed to the nearest bathroom, and slammed the door. She blew it for both of them.

She started to cry, tears rushing out like a waterfall.

 **[Man, I am making so many water smilies.]**

She heard someone knock on the door.

"Mangle?" The voice called. "Are you in there?"

 **I'm sorry for the late update, but I have school, and a case of writer's block! So start getting used to it. Also, Five Nights VS. Evil, my most successful and first completed story, has reached over 3K views! Thanks so much! *Parties hard***

 **C ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7-Cries for help

**I'm BAAAACCCK! So last chapter, Mangle was obviously very shocked to find out that Bon discovered that she likes him. And now she blew it.**

 **Mangle: Hey!**

 **Me: Moving on...**

Mangle lifted her head from her legs. She must've just heard something. For good measure, she crawled into a stall and locked it, sitting on the toilet seat, head in lap. She didn't cry, but just rested her head. The knock came again. This time, it was numerous knocks. Or that's what it sounded like. Her head was still throbbing.

"Mangle, I want you to come out." The same familiar voice called. "I mean it."

"No, Bon." Mangle called.

"Please list-"

Bon'e mouth was suddenly covered. He struggled to get the hand covering his hand free, but this person's grip was like steel. He kept pulling, and pulling, using every muscle he had. The pain he felt was bearable, but it still hurt. This person then grabbed his head, and it was now skull crushing pain. The Mystery Person cracked nose, and and red blood gushed and spilled all over his face and clothes. His head throbbed, and hurt, until pretty soon he passed out.

The sound outside was almost completely silent, so Mangle just thought that he left, never finishing his sentence. She was so tired from crying and calling out, she passed d writers out on the toilet seat.

{Meanwhile...}

Things have moved on outside in the dining area. Bonnie had pulled out her pigtails, and Freddy was now brushing her hair **[How** **romantic ^v^]**. She felt the cast on her face. It was starting to slip a little, so she was going to have to replace it. The cast on her left hand was turning yellow, and had a tint of orange in it. Foxy and Chica were talking, and Foxy was telling Chica what he would like to do. She completely understood, and when he was finished, she gave him a big bear hug. **[LOL reference]**

Chia was talking with Fred, and was telling him about making brownies, and how you can make cool designs with the carmel, and how you should put in semisweet chocolate chips. He admired her as she was talking, and how she explained was phenomenal. Goldie appeared for a short while, and grabbed some pizza for she and Springtrap. She left as quickly as she came, and Mari came out of his music box bed, and asked everyone to be quieter. Bonnie suddenly looked around, interrupting Freddy brushing her hair.

"Where's Mangle and Lil' Bon?" She asked. "I haven't seen them for some time."

Mumbling came about.

"Yeah we haven't seen them for a while."

"What's been going on?"

They all ran, looking for wherever the heck Mangle and Bon went. And they hoped that the missing persons weren't making out in a corner. They were just worried, a bit tired, and hoping that they could find the two.

"Bon?! Mangle?! You guys anywhere?" Fred called around the cove. Nothing.

Chia and Chica called around the kitchen.

"Bon and Mangle?" Chia called. "Where are you guys?!"

Silence.

"No sign of them here." Chica said. "Let's go look somewhere else."

The rest looked around, but Bon and Mangle were nowhere to be found. They started to worry big time. Goldie appeared about 5 minutes after they started searching.

"What's going on guys?" She asked Foxy, who was the first person who she encountered.

"We can't find Bon and Mangle anywhere." Foxy said in his pirate accent. "We be starting to worry more."

Goldie started searching as well. She even dared to search the office, where the night people worked. No one was stirring there.

No one even looked in the bathrooms, where most people would probably be hiding to do private thangs. Mangle haven't even stirred, and she has been sleeping for 10 minutes. Time passed, and everyone had looked almost everywhere.

"We've been looking everywhere." Foxy exclaimed. "And still no sign of them."

Everyone recruited back to the dining area, and were either sitting in chairs, or on the table.

"The only place we haven't looked is the bathrooms." Freddy explained. "Maybe we should look there."

"I'll go look in the girl's bathroom." Chia volunteered.

She ran to the bathroom, and creaked the door open. All but one stall was unlocked. She searched all of them. When she came across the stall that was locked, she crawled under to find Mangle, sitting on the toilet, not even moving or snoring. If you looked at her, you would have the feeling that she was most likely dead. But she was breathing. Breathing and dehydrated. Chia carefully unlocked the door, and called out for some help.

Every girl that wasn't asleep went to help pick up Mangle. They quickly, and unfortunately, found out that she was very heavy for an 11 year old, considering the fact that she looked pretty skinny. Her face looked a bit gaunt, and was paler then usual. Her eyes were swollen and red, as well as her nose. Her cheeks even looked a little hollow.

"It seems like she's been crying." Fred analyzed. "I'm not sure what, or why, but she was definitely crying."

The rest of the girls carried her to her room, and set her in her own bed, and covered her in comforters. The girls transferred their stuff to Chica's room, and were so pooped out, they crawled into their sleeping bags, or bed for Chica, and instantly fell asleep.

The boys decided to annoy Mari. The tapped on his music box bed, and he sat up, and the boys started poking him, making faces, and God knows what else. Eventually they got tired of that, and went to sleep after striping down, except for Fred, who put PJs on.

{The next morning...in a secret location.}

Bon woke up from the deep sleep he was in. He could at least tell it was dark, considering the fact that it surrounded him. There were no windows, so he couldn't exactly tell what day it was, or at least what time of the day it was. He tried to stand up, but soon found that he was tied at the wrists, ankles, and thighs. He could at least move his hands, and he felt his face.

Blood.

Well, dried blood. His face felt sore, and so did the rest of his body. But he hadn't noticed this one very important detail.

He was nearly naked

His undershirt and boxers were the only thing that was left. His shoes, his, socks, shorts, all of that. Gone, like that. But, if someone found him like this, he wouldn't mind. If it was a GIRL, then there would be some problems.

"Well, looks like you have woken." A vaguely man's voice said. Bon looked around, but couldn't see anybody. Until a faint light turned on. A man stood in front of him, wearing a dark purple shirt, with dark grey pants, and brown hair, along with a hat sitting over it.

"What are you doing with me?" Bon asked firmly, but fear shook his voice. He could hear it.

"Well, what do you think?" The man said, greed in his voice. "I want the restaurant."

"But, why? What will happen to the people? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE CHILDREN?"

The man laughed, and evil, horrid laugh. "The CHILDREN?! I don't care about those damn children! They are so loud, so annoying...the world shouldn't appreciate them."

Bon gasped, and an angry look tooted over his face. "Not if my friends hear about this!"

The man laughed again. "Your friends won't BE here when I meet them."

The main lights flickered on like magic. And what was all around him made his eyes widen with horror.

Knives. Some of them were covered in dried blood. Others looked like they just been sharpened. Sharpened to KILL. The man took one off the shelf.

"If you or your friends is caught sneaking in or out..." The knife was at Bon's neck. "They'll find this knife in their bodies."

The man turned off the main lights, and started to leave.

"Wait." Bon stopped the man. "I have to ask of your name."

"My name?!" The man exclaimed. His frown turned into a sinister smile. "It's Vincent."

Vincent closed the door, and Bon started to cry silent sobs.

{Back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...}

"Mangle still hasn't woken up yet." Foxy said to his friends. "That little lass should have been up by now."

It was nearly 10:00 AM, and Mangle STILL hasn't woken up yet. She had a consistency of sleeping in, but never this long. It's like in the Heroes of Olympus series, written by Rick Riordan, sequel to the Percy Jackson series, when a character named Nico do Angelo wouldn't stop shadow traveling (and ability that he has learned) and was so exhausted that he slept for days.

The day had been usual, having leftover pancakes for breakfast, and other normal things. Breakfast had been unusually quiet, except for Bonnie whispering something in Freddy's ear, then kissing him, and Balloon Boy shouting, "Why is there such an awkward silence?!"

After that, everyone began just fiddling around, but no sound came out of anyone. Some looked like they were gonna say something, but closed their mouths. Some twiddled their thumbs. The rest kinda just sat around like they were expecting something.

Mangle woke in her bedroom, almost forgetting that yesterday night wasn't a dream. She was still pretty tired, and without looking at the clock beside her bed on the bedside, fell back asleep.

Half an hour later, Balloon Boy was the first to talk after breakfast.

"Where's Bon?" He asked in a slightly tearful voice.

Everyone looked at each other, conversating with their eyes.

Foxy was the first to kneel down and tell him these words of wisdom:

"We don't know."

Chia entered Mangle's room silently, and looked at Mangle's gaunt face.

"We'll find him. We promise."

She walked out, tears clinging to her eyelashes. Fred walked over to put his arm around her and comfort her.

A man suddenly walked in unexpected, bursting through the front door.

"Well, look who's here!" He exclaimed. "The manager, known as Vincent to all!"

 **I try to update as much as I can, but I just started school a few weeks ago, and I'm trying to keep up with schoolwork, and homework, and on top of that, drama. So I try to write as much as I can. The most efficient strategy for me, is that I write as much as I can one period, then a bit later, I write more of the chapter. It works for me, so I can take some time and look fo inspiration. Try it, and see what you think! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8-The End

**Hi guys. This story will be over soon. I have a feeling. Then again, I'M THE AUTHOR.**

"The manager?" Foxy asked. And angry look spread quickly over everyone's faces.

"Whaddya looking at me for?" Vincent asked awkwardly, stuffing his hand in his pockets.

"Whaddya think?!" Foxy shouted. "You made us like this!"

Chia was covering BB's ears. Her eyes met Foxy's, and her eyes were stern.

"Good, no language." She said.

Foxy nodded.

Chica walked up beside him and spoke all sassy.

"You made up look like crap!" She said, scrunching up her nose. "Talk about greedy."

"Oh, but the damage should've healed by now." Vincent explained, smug looking. " _They_ said that it takes at least half a month to heal."

Bonnie took the bandages that covered her face. She took them off, which was fairly easy, and touched her face lightly. It felt...normal. She grabbed the nearest handheld mirror, **[God I don't know how that got there]** and her face was back the way it was before the "incident". She gleamed with joy and smiled brightly.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed.

Chica reached into her mouth and pulled out a mouth expander.

"That be it?" Foxy asked.

"Apparently." Chica replied.

They smiled and embraced a tight hug, and in between that hug, their lips met.

Freddy looked at his arms, which he hadn't really done, and the scars were faded and barely visible.

"WOOHOO!"

"Well, whatever. I'm leaving." Vincent said.

"Now wait just a dang minute." Freddy said. "Where's Bon?"

Vincent chuckled. "How should I know? I've only seen him once."

The last thing they all remember was being knocked out.

{Later, in an unknown location...}

"Guys? Is it really you?"

They all woke up to see darkness. Only one spoke, and that was Bon.

"Bon? Is it really you?" Chia asked.

"Yeah, it is. But we need to get outta here! Vincent...he a psychopath I tell you! He wants EVERYTHING and will not stop to get what he wants. And he will kill everyone who tries to stop him."

"Blueberry is precisely right." Vincent said, turning on some lights. They were very faint, just like light leaking out of a fridge.

"Look, we're gonna stop ye." Foxy said. "And we're not afraid to!"

"Really?" Vincent turned on the main lights. The knifes were all aligned upon wooden shelves, and looked as if they've been recently sharpened.

"Oh no." Goldie said. LOL he was so quiet no one noticed her.

As Vincent took a knife off the shelf, they heard a loud "HIIIYYYAA!", and the sound of wood splintering. The one standing in the doorway was Mangle, and she looked like she was gonna kick some a**! She kicked Vincent down and untied the ropes around everyone. Then everyone was ready to kick some a**.

Bonnie was about to hit him until, a bit of silver was punched through her. Gasps rushed through the building. She fell to the ground, blood leaking from the cut. She had been mortally wounded. She was dying.

Freddy rushed over to her and turned her over on her back.

"Why?" Freddy was on the merge of tears.

"I-I tr-ried. T-that's w-what matters."

Freddy bended over and kissed her. "I wanted one last kiss."

"You got it, then." Bonnie said, and rolled over slightly.

She had one last breath, and her body moved no more.

Freddy cried, and so did everyone else.

"Oh, how touching." Vincent sarcastically said. "I don't f**ckin' care! And I won't care about this place either."

He took out a knife, and stabbed the closest person first, who happened to be Foxy. Then Chica, then Goldie...then Freddy.

"And to make sure no one catches me," He took out a match. "this place is going bye-bye as well."

He lit the match, and dropped it onto the floor. Orange and yellow bright flames burst like a forest fire. The Toys ran, but Vincent stayed behind. Once the Toys ran far enough...

The building exploded.

{...}

The memorial service was terribly sad. All the townsfolk came, including the Toys. All the newscasters were talking about the tragic incident.

"The heroes of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza have been killed in a homicide incidents in a warehouse just outside of town. The murderer has not yet been found, but officials suspect that the killer died in the fire that burned that warehouse down. No bodies were found, as they believed to have been burned. A memorial service has been held in town the other day, and all who appreciated the Fazbear gang was available to go. The Fazbear gang will be remembered for being so kind and helpful to our own children."

After that, the Toys closed the restaurant, and were not heard from much since. It's said that the ghosts of the Fazgang lingers in the town, as many more incidents were prevented and no one was killed, even in a death situation. It was a mystery. Springtrap missed Goldie terribly. She was his whole purpose, the reason why he felt the way he did. Now without her...he was a lonely soul. He got terribly upset, and when he did, something was either broken, or someone was badly hurt.

The Toys eventually split apart after being together 4 years after the warehouse incident. Mangle and Bon went their separate ways, as did Fred and Chia. They put BB in the care of Mari, and was often there for everything. Mari even washed off his makeup, which he would usually reapply, but never did after that. Charlie also lived with Mari and BB as well. It was then rumored around the world that Bon and Mangle had been married, and expecting a child as well. Fred and Chia were confirmed married, and a child was expected.

The townsfolk sorta forgot about that incident, but every year they hold a memorial service for them. They put down little plushness of them, flowers, a small item of some sort, and others would just pray for them and the Toys.

How do I know all of this? My name is Paige, and my best friend's name is Jacob. We are we? We used to be known as Bonnie and Foxy.

We all have been dead for 10 years. And it feels like being free.

 **OMG it's done! Yay! Next, a Hetalia story. What did you think of the plot twist at the end? I liked it, and came up with it at the last minute. I wanted me and my friend to be in the story, and I kinda forgot about it until I was writing this. So, are you ready for pasta and heroes? Read my new Hetalia story once it's published. Bye!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello guys! I just want to say that this story is very successful so far, so yay! It's been a few months since it was completed, and I've gotten a few reviews saying that they liked the ending. So a HUGE thanks to MordecaiFanD and OppsieDasi for the great reviews!**

 **Also, I would like to say something important. In my moderate reviews, someone posted a review saying that they hated the story, and used some 'not-so-nice' words, which I do not appreciate at all.**

 **So if you don't like this story, or any of my other ones, please keep it to yourself, because then you're wasting you time telling ME how terrible it is.**

 **Seriously, be smart and think about how you want to spend your time WISELY instead of telling me your crap. Plus, I don't have my own email yet, so whatever crap comes up on here, my mom gets, so DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT.**

 **DrewRadLad on YouTube inspired me to put those words in here, and I thank him for that.**

 **Plus, I might publish a story in the future with my friends in it, and their behavior is...*ahem*...questionable, so don't complain about their behavior in any way either. Still wasting your time.**

 **But happy 2016! You might see some awesome stuff coming up, more in the summer because I have school w, but you will expect something cool.**

 **Plus, I want to extend my stories into more chapters, so help me with ideas because I run out of those sometimes.**

 **But thanks for all these views! It's amazing, and it motivates me to know that people read what I write. So thank you!**

 **See you later, and STAY AWESOME, LIKE PRUSSIA!**


End file.
